George's Crisis and Suicide Plan
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: George is suffering from severe depression and other personal issues. Feeling like he cannot be happy or enjoy his life, he plans to end it all for himself. Will his friends find out and if so, will they stop him in time or is this the end for George Lundgren? Future Fic, another one of my few T-rated stories, and a difficult and complicated story to write.
1. Chapter 1: The Basic Problems of George

**A/N: **I do not own Arthur or the characters, all Arthur characters belong to Marc Brown

**Story Introduction:**

This story takes place about fifteen years after Arthur and his friends wee in Mr. Ratburn's class. Arthur and his friends, Buster, Francine, Brain, Binky, George, Muffy, Sue Ellen, etc, are now twenty-three years old (except Binky, who is twenty-four). All of these students have graduated college and are back living in Elwood City but are now, for the most part, living out of their parents' houses. Some of them are roommates and share apartments with each other: Arthur shares an apartment with Buster, Francine shares with Muffy, and Brain shares with Binky. Some other characters moved back home with their parents, Carl being one of them, and some live completely by themselves. It is currently summer and this story does take place in Elwood City.

**Chapter 1: The Basic Problems of George **

George Lundgren lives in a one bedroom apartment by himself, and doesn't wish to live with anyone, not even his friend Carl. His apartment isn't very fancy and is relatively cheap, but at least it's not in the projects or in a very bad neighborhood. None of his friends live in his apartment complex. George also has a car that he doesn't always drive, sometimes he just walks or takes the bus. He also works at a fast-food restaurant for minimum wage. Sometimes his parents help him out financially and help pay for the living expenses.

Right now George is having personal issues and has had them for quite some time now. George is suffering from severe depression and has very limited enjoyment of his life and has lost a lot of his interests. Mornings are especially tough for him when he wakes up, and much of those times he just doesn't want to get out of bed, even staying in bed long after waking up. When he wakes up, he feels like he has this weight in his brain, or like he has a heavy boulder inside his brain, and it's very uncomfortable for him, and some times are worse than others for him. He is also constantly reminded, in waking up, that he does not feel very good and feels like his whole day is going to be that way although he does get a little better as the day progresses, but every morning he has to start all over again.

Thankfully right now George doesn't have to work until noon and he works six-hour shifts at his job. Sometimes he doesn't even get out of bed until 11:00 a.m. but he knows he has to in order to keep his job and in order to keep his apartment and utilities. There have even been a few times he has been almost late for work. Sometimes he would over sleep, or wake up and fall back to sleep and then when it was close to time to go to work, he'd quickly get dressed without showering and run out the door and rush to work, which isn't too far from where he lives. There have been a couple of times where he really was late for work and it made him ashamed and embarrassed. Thankfully for him his supervisor wasn't too hard on him and is very understanding but none-the-less he takes his job very seriously and sometimes has to reprimand George and his other employees.

George's mental and emotional issues have affected roughly much of his life, including his work, which he can do well but he does lose focus at times.

What is more, his issues have also affected his social life as you will see, and George doesn't enjoy virtually much anything. He still does things like watch T.V., listen to music, go for walks, read books, visiting his relatives, hanging with his friends, whether at his apartment, or at their homes, or wherever, but alas, he cannot completely enjoy doing any of these things and sometimes it even hurts his brain just doing, or even thinking of doing these and other things. Some things are harder for him to do than others. His depression doesn't stop him from doing things, but it does hinder him and limit his concentration and joy in his activities.

And recently, he's even stopped eating so much, that is, he's been eating less than usual. Sometimes he would make something like a bowl of cereal or a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to name a couple, or order food, even from his job, in which he gets an employee discount, and either he would hesitate to eat it until later, or eat some of it but either but either not finish it until later or let it go to waste. And sadly he has let a lot of his food go to waste, buying food but not eating it and letting it go bad. Very rarely will George actually eat something and finish it without waiting. And George has lost a tremendous amount of weight, and his friends are eventually going to notice this. There were even days he fasted altogether and sadly his appetite has dwindled and is really low, but he does make sure he at least drinks water.

George does try to maintain a clean apartment, at least sometimes, because when he sees that his place is dirty, it really drives him crazy and adds to his depression. But even when his house is clean, it still doesn't take away his mental-emotional pain. Nothing seems to help George. Sometimes he's too lazy to clean up his apartment and lets it stay dirty but once it drives him crazy enough, he cleans it and then gets a little happy to see his apartment clean.

Another thing that doesn't help George is cloudy weather. He still has depression even when the sun is shining, but when it's a cloudy day, whether it is raining or not, it only adds to his depression and makes it harder for him to go about his day. Cloudy days and rainy days, sometimes, didn't used to be a problem for him but now they are, whether he's at home or out somewhere.

In addition to his depression, George also suffers from low self-esteem and feelings of worthlessness. He even thinks back on horrible memories of his life, like the times he'd been bullied and pushed around, or felt like he was unwanted and he's even been isolated from others. And sadly he still has dyslexia, but that's not what's troubling him, he knows he has to live with that and that'll never change. Either way, he's still disturbed and troubled. And nobody knows about his condition, not even his friends or family, he's kept it a secret, and it is taking a toll on him mentally and emotionally. He's not even seeing anybody for it or taking any medications for it. And he's too ashamed to talk about his problems to anyone, including his friends and family.

And when he's alone and no one is looking, he has moments when he lets himself cry. He hides his tears from everyone, but cries when he's alone, especially when he's at home. And even some of the dreams he has make him cry after waking up from them, even if the dreams are not about something sad, but make him sad. And his crying times vary, sometimes it's two minutes, sometimes it's five minutes, ten minutes, or even last for more than twenty minutes, even more than an hour. Sometimes he'll cry twice or more in a day, even have some hours between crying. And he's so mentally hurt he even wants to hit something or hit his head against something. There are even times he's been tempted to slit or slash himself with something sharp, but thankfully he never did, at least not now.

And that's the thing, George really has a lot going for him. He not only has a home, a job, and a car, but he also has family and friends, even Binky, who love and care about him. And both of his parents are still alive and love him too. Albeit George is fully aware of all of this, low and behold it still doesn't help his depression or other personal issues.

**A/N **The next chapters will talk more about George and what he goes through and what he's going through and there will be some dialogue in one of the future chapters. And hopefully this story will get more epic, but not too epic. It's not exciting now but hopefully it will later.

The original title was going to be "What's Eating George?" but that didn't seem exciting enough. Then I had other titles for this story (I think), and I was going to make it "George's _Major_ Crisis and Suicide Plan, but I decided to leave out the word "major," because it may not be major, but if any of you think it is, I'll put that word back in.


	2. Chapter 2: One Exampe of George

**Chapter 2: One Example of George's Day**

On a morning, George wakes up feeling uneasy as he almost always does. He doesn't even feel like getting out of bed, and as said before, he feels heavy pressure in his brain.

"What's the point?" he asks himself, "today is just going to be another worthless day. I'm not going to enjoy anything I do."

There have been some days George would stay in bed, getting up only to use the bathroom, brush his teeth, shower, drink water, and sometimes eat. And if need be, he's wash his clothes.

This morning though, he does get up out of bed and stays out of bed until the evening.

"Come on George," he says to himself out loud, "let's just get this day over with!"

Today George doesn't have to work. He goes to the bathroom to use and to brush his teeth. He stays in his pajamas for now.

George then goes and makes himself a bowl of cereal and milk and eats it in front of his living room T.V. He spends a lot of his time watching T.V and does it most of his days he has off from work. George does watch his favorite shows, but even those aren't enough to take away his inner pain but it does make the day go by a little faster, and sometimes he has a pattern of how he lives his days doing the same thing over and over again and rarely does something different or rarely breaks his cycle. It's more difficult for him on weekends than on Mondays through Fridays, especially when the T.V. programming is so different.

Sometimes George listens to music instead of watching T.V. and sometimes he'll do some wood-work, it's still his hobby, and he'll even draw pictures, but it still doesn't ease his pain. He'll even play a few video games but it still doesn't completely help him.

After eating only half of his cereal, he loses his appetite and lets the rest of it go to waste. When his cereal gets too bad to eat, he dumps it in the sink, in the trash, or even down, well, take a guess!

After a few hours of T.V., today and some other days, he puts on his out-door clothes, steps outside his apartment, and goes for a walk around the neighborhood for a little more than an hour. And he doesn't even speak unless he's spoken to or greeted. Despite his difficult situation, when someone says "Hi," or "Hi George," or whatever, he says "Hi" back with either no smile or a fake smile. As mentioned, he never told anyone his problems and does not want to talk about it right now. And even when someone stops him and strikes a conversation with him, he is polite enough to talk to him or her. He doesn't want to talk but really doesn't want to be rude to anyone. Sometimes he's had to excuse himself and stop a conversation just to be left alone but does so with feigned politeness. It does make him feel a little guilty but he just wants to be by himself. Today, though, some people just shout greetings to him, and he greets them back though he doesn't feel like doing so, but it's the right thing to do.

After going back inside his apartment, he makes himself a sandwich and eats it in front of the T.V., but again he doesn't eat it all in one sitting. He stops eating it for two hours and then he finishes it later. Unfortunately not all his sandwiches are as fortunate as this one, but he didn't waste this one.

And at dinner, he heats himself up a frozen dinner out of his freezer but he loses his appetite after a few bites. Then he leaves it on his coffee table. Sometimes he finishes his dinner all in one night, sometimes he'll put it in the refrigerator, and who knows if he'll finish it or not, and sadly sometimes he discards it altogether, sometimes not even eating half of it. As mentioned, George isn't eating very much and he's losing weight, not because he feels fat, but he just doesn't have a strong appetite.

Sometimes he thinks, "If Buster was here, I'd just let him finish this for me."

Even at 23 years old, Buster, who will appear later, still eats like everything's okay. He's a little smarter and more mature but not everything about him has changed.

After going through another day, he puts on his pajamas if they're not already on and goes to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Example of His Day

**Chapter 3: Another Example of George's Day**

Today George has to go to work. He still has a hard time getting out of bed but he forces himself to. He uses the bathroom and brushes his teeth. This morning he gets up three hours before having to go to work. Around 11, after not finishing another breakfast, he showers, puts on his work clothes, and heads off to a fast-food restaurant where he works, and he walks there. He works at a fast-food restaurant where they sell hamburgers, fried chicken, chicken sandwiches, fish sandwiches, fish platters, French fries, onion rings, mash potatoes, corn, green beans, biscuits, and more. Today George makes it a little early for work but doesn't clock in right away. He is greeted by his coworkers and his boss, Edward Morgan Furley, or Ed Furley, who is a 38-year-old brown male dog, who wears a white button shirt, black slacks, is 6 foot 4 inches, quite taller than George, and weighs 220 pounds. He's a nice person and can see shades of gray but he is serious about his job and his employees, including George, , doing their jobs and sometimes has to nudge his employees.

When Mr. Furley sees George, he says with a smile, "Hi George."

George then turns to his boss and says "Hi Mr. Furley."

"How are ya?" asks Mr. Furley.

"Okay," George answers. Sometimes it's "fine," or " all right," or even "eughhh."

**A/N "Eughh is the same expression Brain used in the episode, "On the Buster Scale."**

Mr. Furley is unaware of George's problem, although he does suspect something is wrong with George. He isn't asking George right now.

George pours himself a half-a-cup of coffee and sits at the table and drinks it before he gets to work. As he's waiting to clock in, one of his co-workers, Christine Davis, a cream-complexion female bear with blond hair tied behind her head and wearing an employee hat says, "Hi George," as she walks by.

"Hi Christine," says George.

Christine likes George very much, in fact all of George's co-workers who know him like him and so does Mr. Furley. George likes Christine too but isn't friends with her and isn't interested in her. That's okay, she already has a boyfriend anyway. In fact George isn't friends with any of his coworkers, they're just his co-workers and acquaintances.

After clocking in, George gets right to work. His depression makes it harder for him to work but it doesn't stop him. In addition, George doesn't want to upset Mr. Furley or anyone else, although there were a few times he has. But George never talks back to Mr. Furley or intentionally disrespects him in anyway what-so-ever.

George does help in making the food and he helps clean the place, even cleans the bathrooms. Today he works from 12 noon until 6 p.m. After work, George clocks out and says "Bye" to Mr. Furley and walks home.

George is usually early or on-time for work but there are a few occasions when he's almost late or work and fewer occasions he is late. For example, one day he woke up at 11:45 and when he saw what time it was, knowing he had fifteen minutes to get to work, he quickly took off his pajamas, threw his clothes on, used the bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly and ran out to work and he was two minutes late.

After arriving, knowing he had disappointed Mr. Furley, he'd say, "I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Furley."

Mr. Furley wouldn't get too upset with George, and knows he didn't do it on purpose and would usually say, "That's okay," and sometimes he'd say things like, "Try to come a little earlier," or, "Try not to make it a habit."

After George walks upstairs to his apartment and goes inside, he changes into his pajamas, makes himself something to eat and is once again in front of the T.V. He hasn't had lunch and he didn't finish his breakfast and he again eats little for dinner.


End file.
